This invention relates in general to adapting hardware devices to achieve desired functionality and more specifically to adapting a hardware device at, or prior to, the time of sale.
Traditional consumer electronic devices have substantially fixed functionality. Devices such as cell phones, digital audio players, personal digital assistants (PDAs), global positioning satellite (GPS) terminals, etc. are designed, manufactured and marketed as a specific type of device with a specific feature set. Typically, a manufacturer of a new device makes decisions at the very outset of design or manufacturing as to what functions the device will perform, which standards (e.g., communication transfer standard, data format standard, etc.) the device will be compatible with, etc. This requires selection of appropriate integrated circuit (IC) chips, or the design of new chips and circuitry. Where standards are followed, royalty payments must be paid to the standard's creator, consortium, or other organization or entity that owns the standard. Such royalty, or other, payment can be a significant part of the overall cost of manufacturing the device.
A next step in manufacturing the device is the “board-level” design and assembly. The IC chips are arranged with other circuitry, user controls, connectors, etc., on a singular assembly such as a printed-circuit (PC) board. Typically, a new design is needed for each new device as different chips and other components are being used.
Next, a chassis designer and manufacturer is used to create and enclose the assembly in a housing, or shell. Again, this is a customized step as the packaging for a new board assembly is usually unique. After the assembly is incorporated into the housing package the device is physically completed.
There may be one or more levels of distribution of the device. A manufacturer can ship to a wholesale distributor. The wholesale distributor can then ship to retail distributors. The retail distributors can ship to retail sellers. Finally, a consumer purchases and obtains the device.
FIG. 1B illustrates a prior art approach to manufacturing, distributing and selling an electronic device.
In FIG. 1B, a device manufacturer commissions an integrated circuit (IC) manufacturer, or foundry, to fabricate custom ICs, or chips, according to the manufacturer's designs. Such chips can include application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), programmable gate array (PGA), or other design approaches. IC manufacturer 140 then provides the chips to the device manufacturer or to board-level manufacturer 142.
Board-level manufacturer 142 combines components onto one or more circuit assemblies. Typically, this is a printed circuit board (PCB) but any other type of circuit assembly is possible. The circuit assembly is sent to enclosure manufacturer 144 where the final assembly and testing of the device is performed.
Then the electronic device is subjected to a large-scale distribution network. Distribution network 146 represents any delivery, storage and sales facility that might be used to disseminate the product. For example, shipping, warehousing, wholesale and other sales outlets can be used. Furthermore, the distribution can include Internet, mail, telephone, or other services. Ultimately, the product is provided to an end user, or consumer, via a sales endpoint such as retail sales point 148. A retail sales point can be a physical or e-commerce store, catalog sales order, online auction, etc.
Each step of the above manufacturing and distribution scenario adds cost to the device. Further, the design steps are usually repeated completely anew for subsequent devices. There is very little advantage to prior development and design for new products since typical consumer electronics technology changes so rapidly.
Another problem with the prior art design and distribution system is that some standards for consumer electronics devices are owned by one, or a few, companies. These companies are in a position to charge large payments. Manufacturers of new devices must determine, and put agreements in place to pay for, the standards to be used in the device from the very beginning of the design cycle. Thus, the manufacturer is not in a strong position to decide which standard to use based on consumer demand, or popularity, near the time of sale of the device. Owners, or licensors, of standards typically do not have to compete against each other in a “free-market” where prices are closely tied to supply and demand. This results in devices that cost more due to the relatively fixed, high, royalty payments. This hurts consumers' ability to make decisions on the type of standard to follow and to obtain the best price on a device that uses a particular standard.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a system that alleviates one or more shortcomings in the prior art.